Three on the Tree
by Gasaway Alley
Summary: Some chest popping, thigh humping, moonlight madness. Lemon - Lemon - Lemon! Submission for the Auto Erotica Challenge. MA rating.


**Entry for the Twific Auto Erotica Challenge**

**Penname: GasawayAlley**

**One Shot Title: Three on the Tree**

**Primary Characters/Vehicles: Edward and Bella / Old Red Chevy**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and song lyrics are the sole property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

**===Bella===**

Port Angeles Speedway. Present day.

Chest throbbing vibrations from the 7000 horsepower engine galloped their way through my body as the green light on the Christmas tree signaled my go. Felt the gravity defying rush and thrill dash through my blood while my top fuel dragster humped itself over the line. The quarter-mile drag course was eaten up by the metho-nitrous driven transmission in five point six seconds. Twin parachutes deployed out of their packs, and I felt the sheer five-G pull right through my mid-section. They were my safety measure to slow down the twenty-five foot frame before hitting the sand traps at the end of the strip. My teeth resonated like tuning forks from the ferocious reverse force as life slowed to normal.

I couldn't hear anything until the golf cart pulling me got closer to the pits. Once unstrapped, I was pulled out of the cab, and immediately enveloped in more than a few crushing hugs. Someone thoughtfully undid my helmet strap and helped me to take it off along with the fire proof cowl. I managed to pull out my custom ear plugs in time to hear,

"Congratulations, Bellonimo!" My brother in law, Emmett cheered. He had a different name for me every time he talked to me.

The loud speakers echoed, "Isabella Cullen takes first place!"

More well-wishers slapped me on the back, but I only had one purpose, to find my beautiful husband, Edward. Not that he was difficult to find. Six-foot-three, his copper-wire, wind-tunnel hair and viridian gray eyes were hard to miss. Speaking of, there he was, striding towards me, all pretty in his black and white, long sleeve garage shirt and dark jeans.

"Nice pass, Firefly." Edward thrummed in my ear. Goosebumps quickened across my skin when he picked me up off the ground. He bowed backwards so I could wrap my legs around him, and we wasted no time before kissing.

Our world melted away for the next six seconds as his lips smoothed over mine, even blotted out the sun with his own brilliance. Trading air was one of my favorite parts at the end of my races. Our lips parted together in exhilaration as our tongues slid home. Edward held me tighter than my racing harness, deeply comforting and fiercely protective.

The snick and electronic beeps of many cameras broke though as Rosalie, Emmett's wife and my publicist, walked up to us.

"All right you two, enough. It's picture time."

The crowd clamored together, one reporter asked, "How does it feel to be the fastest woman on the planet?"

"Well, I'm still waiting on NASA to call me. Our new engine design could put the next rocket on the moon in, oh, I'd say, half an hour." I joked with the crowd, took lots of pictures, and answered as many questions as I could. But, in the end, I only wanted to talk to the crew and go be alone with my husband.

**==v+v==**

Edward suggested we go to dinner before heading home to Forks. I barely had spare time between flirting shamelessly with my man and trying to get drop dead vamped for him to ensure delicious sex later on. I left my hair down in plump curls and put on my indecently length-challenged dress. Next came his surprise and then my new pair of glitzy black, come-and-get-me spikes.

When I came out of the hotel bathroom, Edward was standing in front of the bed I longed to test drive him on. His crisp shirt hung down his sides, and he was fumbling with pushing the buttons through their openings. Crossing the floor to him, I helped him with his cuffs, but no way was I going to do his buttons up his shirt when I so desperately wanted to _do _him.

I tried to kiss him, or at least, deepen the kisses he allowed me.

"We have reservations, Mrs. Cullen," Edward hedged.

"Screw the reservations, Mr. Cullen. I'd rather order in tonight," I pouted.

"Nope, I'm taking my drag queen out to dinner," he quipped.

Private joke.

**==v+v==**

"Surprise!" the collective group shouted in unison. The breath was knocked out of me as I was enfolded in too many arms to count and passed around the private banquet room.

_Oooh, I knew something was up. Edward never passed on sex._

"Congratulations, Bella." Alice, my best friend on this Earth, was the last person at the end of the conga line of people.

"Alice, you didn't have to."

"Oh shut it, Bella. This is going to be your best time ever!"

"How did you get this together so fast?"

"We were having it whether you won or lost. Winning was the bonus!"

There were so many people there. I recognized other drivers, their wives, crew members, some of the officials, and even some fans with party bracelets on.

The DJ cued up on the microphone with his felicitations, then dropped enough bass to make LL Cool J weep.

We danced, I drank, danced, drank, but never felt more than a happy buzz. Alice could put on a victory party like no other. More than a few times, I was asked to dance with the executives of major racing organizations. Predictably, as they danced with me, every single one whispered against my cheek how they wished they could get a chance to back me and my crew. Give me one more patch to be sewn on my race-suit. While I was the _darling _of the circuit, I knew they were talking out their asses. I graciously thanked every man in turn and relinquished him to his trophy wife with a silent, _fuck you_.

Once the party began to wind down, I found myself watching the corners for Edward. Sometimes he danced with the wives, sometimes with his family. Emmett even danced with Edward at one time. Rosalie laughed while she danced with one of the other drivers. Didn't go over too well with old burly boy though.

I had so much to be thankful for right now. A husband rich enough to back me and my need for speed, fabulous in-laws, and a sandwich named after me at the local deli. Just doesn't get any better than this. Edward must have caught my thoughts, because he sidled up to me and asked if I was ready to go home.

"Yeah, just let me say my goodbyes."

**==v+v==**

Since he was our designated driver tonight, I was allowed get my drink on. I really was feeling no pain as we made our way to the parking lot and my old Red lady beast I insisted on us driving. A Chevy girl at heart, I wouldn't allow Edward to retire her to the junk heap in the sky. Still happily buzzing, I pushed him up against the truck and kissed the living daylights out of him. Edward wrapped his arms around me and fitted his hands on my ass, hauling me closer to him.

He deserved a reward for his part in the party tonight, for his part in my entire life. I intended on delivering him his just desserts when we got home.

"Let's go home, honey."

Once in the truck proper, I couldn't take my eyes off him. Edward's jaw was ridiculous. All right angles and grace. Stubble flew across his skin like a flock of roadrunners.

We weren't going to make it home. I slid across the bench seat to get closer, and absently flipped on the radio.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

_**Baby you can drive my car...Yes I'm gonna be a star...**_

"Ssh, just drive."

**===Edward===**

Isabella "_Dash and Crash_" Cullen bore a dangerous combination of seduction and confidence in her soul. She pushed herself against my side, and I obliged her by putting my right arm up on the back of the bench seat. The fleshiness of her warm lips pranced across my chin, her teeth nibbled and scored along my jaw to my ear where she bit down on my lobe, sucking it in between those pearly gate lips of hers. The assault on my touch sense wasn't over as she licked and sucked along my throat and mouthed my Adam's apple.

_**Baby you can drive my car...And maybe I'll love you...  
**_

Breaking her suction on my neck, I chanced a glance at her, her beautiful brown hair coiled wild and free haloing her shoulders and danced along her chest. Skin, bright with silver luminosity, shone from the fat wintertide moon smiling on us through the windshield. Her right hand wandered down across my stomach and slipped in between the buttons of my shirt. In big lazy circles, her fingertips flitted and tickled the hairs leading down to my now very attentive cock.

_**I told that girl that my prospects were good...she said baby, it's understood...**_

_  
_Impatiently, she pulled at my zipper and freed my erection of its confinement. I lifted to push my pants to my knees and could have wept with gratitude when Bella's cushioned lips wrapped around the head of my dick. She wasted no time in swallowing me down as far as she could go, her tight fist working up and down in tandem with her sweet mouth. I drove faster, farther up the 101 into the shadows of the ancient trees while she worked me over like she lovingly shifted her race car. The RPM's vibrated the ancient truck until it rattled like it was falling to pieces, mirroring my hard-worn control.

_**I told that girl I can start right away...  
**_

With a loud suctioned pop, she let go and sat back to hike her raspberry convertible dress up and settle down over my lap, her black spike heels glistened in the wan illumination.

No panties. _Jesus. _No panties. But then, the unforgiving dress she wore left no room even for a thong line.

Bella leaned in and kissed me. I had to angle her to the left so I could keep one eye on the road. She set herself over me, slipping and sliding the head between her heavenly silken slit to sink down on my lap. Setting a lazy pace at odds with the lion's roar of the engine, my dick dipped in and out of her, testing the hot viscosity of her pussy. Strong thighs taut from hours of yoga, or whatever she did to stay in shape, allowed her to rise and fall, slower then faster in time with the click of the roller rocker arms pushing and withdrawing the valves forcing hot flashes of internal combustion.

_**But I can show you a better time... **_

I propped up both knees to steer the truck so I could freely touch and roam all over her back and down to her ass where I could lift her up and down over my erection. Her well swallowed me whole, her skin pliable and slick. The sound of our skin lapping together heightened the sense of my impending orgasm. Bella breathed heavier, and the peal of her moans was music to my ears along with the crinkle sound of faux leather protesting our movements.

Victory never was sweeter as her winning the drag race tonight. The after-party, the music, watching Bella dance, culminated in this night, this right now. I pulled off on a side road unable to hold us straight, the white line of the road came too close to the tires for comfort. Brakes squealed as we lurched to a stop. Imperceptibly, the music changed.

_**And the words you said...Tore through my head...**_

Bella's long fingers bunched in my hair, roping the strands in the vee of her knuckles. She knew this was a weak point for me, a trigger. I took over and arched her to my right, tucking her under me so we were laid out across the narrow bench seat. Her eyes glittered up at me, and as lazy light remained a constant in the cab, they turned to a raven black. The twin globes of her breasts rose and fell like a finger being hooked in my direction. Her nipples beckoned my mouth and not wanting to deny them, I latched onto one as I bowed my body over hers. With a left foot on the floorboard for traction, I pistoned my shaft in short strokes, submersing in her shores.

_**We were holding back our screams...**_

The windows fogged now from our efforts. Bella's legs held me fast in her nook, crossed behind me, sinking her feet into my ass. She had lost one heel in the process, but I relished the feel of it digging in. Relinquishing her nipple, I passed over the other one and buried my face in the crook of her neck. I gathered her closer in my arms by wrapping them up under her and gabled my hands over her shoulders.

_**And you scratch and turn... **_

I lost some cadence when Bella opened the truck door with a groan, but began in earnest as the cooling night breeze sifted and swirled over our heated bodies. I fucked her across the seat until her head and wild hair hung over the edge. Now the cab wasn't as confining. The sound of the engine ticking, setting the pace for me called to me like a challenge. Bella verbally approved of my cadence and even crushed her hips to mine in time. Her clit was compressed to my pubic bone, and I made sure to keep up.

_**And say, "let's burn these sheets down to the seams"...**_

The truck swayed and shuddered with the force of our bodies colliding. Bella was close, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, and her mouth opened. I kept her to me as she came apart in my arms, cradling her head gently. G-force gales hit me as she spilled all around me in a full body orgasm. I lifted up on my elbows, then fists and continued to drive into her.

_**And I shoulda just shown up and said, "Get in this car, let's run"...**_

My cock swelled and bucked while I burrowed into her unfolding body. She craned her neck at me and reached between us to pad over her clit. Bella sighed and smiled languidly, her teeth glittering reflectively in the dark. I wanted to live in her, wanted to stay in this forever, but sadly or happily, I don't know which, it was not meant to be. Tremors tightened up in my balls, cum broiled up, clamoring to shoot out.

_**Burning everything...**_

Shifting up higher, I looked down and watched as I calibrated my dick in and out of her southern gloss. Seeing the intimate kiss between us sent me barreling across the finish line. My breath punched in and out of my lungs as I fought to prolong the inevitable. Bella cried out and stiffened once more, and I shot hard and straight up into her channel, christening her with my own victory champagne.

_**Like bullets from a gun... **_

I slid free of my wife right when she lifted up to lean back against her elbows.

"Son! I'm going to have to win more races if this is the prize."

_**Like gasoline...**__**  
**_

* * *

**Songs - 'Drive my Car' - Beatles and 'Gasoline' - The Airborne Toxic Event.**

**Thank you to my ever wonderful, word wrangling Beta, Viola Cornuta. A massive round of hugs and gropes to RowanMoon and Winterstale for pre-reading.**


End file.
